Elsa y el refrigerador
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Ese viernes Sebastian -el rey de las pollas- tiene una cita con una falda rosa.


**Elsa y el refrigerador**

Siempre supo algo.

Desde corta edad Sebastian sabía que le iban las pollas, nunca hubo duda.

Y llegado a su adolescencia no hubo distinción, un buen rato no se lo negaba a nadie –bueno, casi nadie- puede que estuviera comúnmente cachondo, pero no eso no le impedía tener estándares.

Así que sin duda encontrarse aquí, metiendo sus manos bajo esa corta falda es sin duda diferente y quizá su tío Ronald estaría orgulloso o por lo menos dejaría de fulminarle con la mirada. Y hacer ese ruido extraño con la parte de atrás de su garganta como si ahogara cada vez que entra a la habitación, Sebastian ha estado tentado muchas veces de darle una ensaladera para saque lo tiene atorado en la garganta y deje de joder de una vez por todas.

Pero sí, a lo que estábamos.

Sebastian Smythe el proclamado gay conquistador y cazador de relaciones de una noche de Ohio y ahora príncipe heredero de los tempestuosos penes de New York. Se ve en la escena de cualquier cine estadounidense, un chico con las manos bajo la falda rosa de encaje. Sin duda sus compañeros estarían sin creerlo, aun viendo la realidad.

Está seguro que los Warbles pagarían por verlo. Hunter compraría doble boleto, aunque quizá le acompañe su gato.

Falda y manos de Sebastian.

Sí, retomamos mucho ese mismo punto. Pero tengan en cuenta que esto nunca pudo ser creído.

¿Cómo de la nada dejas de creer en lo que has hecho por más de 15 años? Para hacer justamente lo contrario.

Bueno, para comenzar hay que decir que todo esto tiene una historia que se remonta a inicios de semana en curso.

Sebastian hacia su segundo año en Columbia, no podía quejarse; todo iba bien. Tenía libertad para encontrarse ligues de una noche y la casi certeza que nunca más le encontraría. Además podemos agregar que las opciones para escoger se incrementaban exponencialmente con la cantidad de población y turistas que arriban regularmente.

Ese día era tranquilo, un martes cualquiera.

Desayunó Lucky Charm mientras veía Disney Channel, sí. Puede que fuese medio puta, pero nadie le iba a decir que hacer o que ver en su vida. De todos modos, estaba solo en su departamento una de las ventajas del dinero viejo de sus padres.

Incluso se encontró un billete de $50 en la entrada de su cafería favorita y obtuvo el número del nuevo barista que tenía el mejor trasero del día.

Fue hasta horas después cuando acababa de salir de la biblioteca, que el mantener uno de los mejores promedios de su generación no era de a gratis por su linda cara; bueno, quizá en la clase del profesor Rathaway, pero nada más.

Había estado pensando en las últimas –y pocas- cacerías que había tenido últimamente.

Puede que el tener a un hombre bajo sus manos, en su cama fue disfrutable.

Sin duda la mejor parte era antes, el provocar para que esas piernas cayeran ante él.

El último gesto de cuan grandioso había sido ese día para el joven Smythe.

Salió esa tarde para chocar con quien menos lo esperada. Un castaño delgado que tenía bastante prisa y sin intención -en ese momento- arrojó al piso con todo y paquetes y muchas piezas de tela.

El extraño provocó un pequeño ruido antes de caer, lo suficientemente diferente para que Smythe se diera cuenta que no era un extraño.

Kurt Hummel se encontraba frente a él. De rodillas y como siempre, mucha tela sobre él.

Aunque siempre podría ayudar a quitársela.

…

Le tomó 20 minutos convencerlo a tomar una taza de café con él, que obviamente estaba pagando él como una disculpa por el accidente.

—Cuéntame, princesa. ¿Qué te hace estar aquí esta tierra tan lejana de tu reino?

—No es tu incumbencia, Timón.

—Creí que estábamos un poco grandes, para los dibujos animados. —Dijo con algo de burla en su voz sorbiendo un poco de café de su taza.

—Lo dice quien aún cree en las princesas… —quizá podría reconocer lo mucho que extrañaba esto, el joder para ver quien tenía el comentario más ingenioso.

—¿Nos vamos?

—No iré contigo ni a la esquina.

—Extraño, llegaste aquí conmigo.

—Había café gratis para pasar el mal rato.

—Te prometo, nena, que habrá más que café para mejorar la tarde.

—¿De verdad esto te funciona con las personas?

—Ni creerías lo bien que va.

—No conmigo — En eso Sebastian tuvo que darle la razón.

...

Pero Kurt tuvo que ceder y tener un muy dispuesto cargador detrás de él.

Obviamente hizo que su recorrido de 20 minutos en el metro dura 2 horas solo para ver a Sebastian cansarse lentamente de cargar, puede que las cajas en un inicio no fueran pesadas pero llevarlas en el metro a la mera hora punta no era sencillo. Se compadeció del más alto después de que una mujer afroamericana le abofeteara por "pegársele como un animal en celo" en medio del vagón.

Cuando por fin Kurt se apiadó del alma, y de la humillación de Sebastian, los llevó a su campus. Sebastian supo que tendría que poner más atención a sus visitas regulares al gimnasio, no para golpear mujeres, para aguantar bultos cual mudancero.

Antes de irse el castaño, le besó suavemente en los labios y le metió un pedazo del papel en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Con sus brazos sin mucha fuerza le estrecho por un poco más. Pero el castaño tenía otras intenciones. Delicadamente metió sus manos bajo la camisa y pantalón para acariciar los huesos de la cadera de Sebastian. Este rio entre el beso.

Sebastian estaba seguro que había conseguido el número de la Reina de Hielo.

Pero como en todo en la vida cuando crees tener la razón, resulta que te equivocas de la peor manera.

Era un panfleto para una obra teatral en el campus de Kurt el próximo viernes.

Al menos no era un volante del nuevo lugar de comida china de la esquina.

Quizá no era su número pero si era una excusa para verle de nuevo y cazarle...

La próxima vez que le viera, se prometió. Tendría el número del ex-Warbler ex-New Directions.

Eso o comenzaba a comprar su ropa en Walmart.

...

El viernes llegó antes, y fue por qué la última clase -Derecho grecorromano- se había cancelado, al parecer al viejo Rubens le había dado un paso cardiaco cuando estaba en una tutoría con una alumna. Bonita manera de medio morir para un rabo verde cachondo, pensó Sebastian.

Que bien sabía nalgueaba estudiantes sin importarle que fueran mujeres y hombres, incluso estaba seguro de haberle visto palmear el trasero a la bibliotecaria, una mujer que pasaba los 68 años.

Bueno, eso le hizo estar media hora antes.

Se notaba que era una obra escolar, había poco fórum y las butacas estaban llenas de familiares y amigos de los propios actores.

Con espectáculos así te ibas imaginando como se las apañarían para pagar las cuentas a fin de mes en cuento salieran a la vida real.

No es como si fuera problema suyo.

Se la pasó medio entretenido escalando niveles de Candy Crush.

En cierto momento una rubia se sentó a su izquierda, y no dejó de insinuársele.

Era bonita, él era gay; pero podía ver la belleza en las personas, quizá si ella tuviera un hermano o un primo no le diría que no.

Iban por el tercer acto y Sebastian no veía cuando aparecerían Kurt en el escenario.

No quería ser evidente. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba la obra, algo así como un drama fantasioso de un fantasma enamorado de una planta de corredor.

La rubia linda, que Sebastian creía se parecería a Elsa de Frozen. Bueno si fuera real y tuviera un buen par de tetas. No dejaba de juntársele, primero contra su hombro y después contra el reposabrazos.

Frente a él, una chica asiática le pedía salir a un refrigerador. Sebastian no podía más. Ya era suficiente, no era tan difícil ver que Kurt estaba jugando con él, hubiera sido menos cruel decirle que no quería nada con él que mandarle con la peor obra de la historia. Y sobre todo no habría perdido neuronas y tiempo de vida allí.

Estaba a punto de irse, sintiendo que el marcador le daba el punto a Kurt. Eso cuando sintió la mano de Elsa tomar la suya y entrelazar los dedos.

—Lo siento, Elsa. Pero no eres mi tipo. A mí me van con otros complementos. — La rubia río ligeramente. —Aunque me podrías presentar a tu Kristoff…

—Cuéntame, Smythe. ¿Cuál es tu fascinación por las películas de Disney?

La voz sonaba creíblemente de chica, y la cara pálida que había visto por ratos en con la incierta iluminación de la obra era ciertamente femenina. Miro un par de segundos esos ojos y se dio cuenta.

Tenía a Kurt vestido de mujer a su lado desde hacía más de una hora y no se había dado cuenta.

—Oh, así que finalmente te has rendido. ¿Una pieza de ropa de mujer hasta llegar a todo el vestuario? — Kurt río con más humor.

—Idiota un día, idiota siempre.

Lo era, pero no le daría la razón.

Se calló y miró la terrible obra por un rato.

Miro a unas ancianas sentadas a un par de butacas adelante, se veían extrañas una se reía -al parecer había alguien que si veía la obra- de una forma muy gruesa para ser una mujer.

Miro a la niña a cinco butacas a su derecha, esa niña no era una niña. No con las piernas peludas que podía ver desde esta distancia.

La mujer a su izquierda tenía pegamento prostético en la base de la nariz. Y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta. La cutre obra era una excusa para que los verdaderos actores se acomodaran entre el público -muy posiblemente entre sus propios familiares- sin ser vistos.

—Es para una clase, ¿de caracterización? —Kurt no honró su pregunta con una respuesta, pero su sonrisa le hizo ver que ya no le creía estúpido.

—El refrigerador es nuestra maestra, nos está vigilando y este es el examen final.

—Me siento orgulloso de que confíes tu calificación en mí.

—No me hagas arrepentirme, ardilla.

—No prometo nada.

Se quedaron callados un momento, dos minutos tardaron para que la inspiración divina tocara a sus puertas una segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

Sin duda era su semana de la suerte.

Kurt no podía hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera delatarle como mal actor en ese momento, tendría que seguir a corriente de Sebastian.

No irse o cambiarse de lugar o el refrigerador le vería.

Sebastian hizo el movimiento, y para ser sincero, nunca creyó hacerlo.

Pasó su brazo sutilmente -Eso esperaba- por los hombros de Kurt, sosteniéndole cerca. Este no se movió.

No utilizó un falso bostezo, si se iba a acercar a la "chica" lo haría bien. Sin ridiculeces. Aunque que podría ser más ridículo que temerle al refrigerador/maestra en el escenario.

Iba por la segunda parte. Ahora con más facilidad por la falta de movilidad de su acompañante.

Puso su otra mano en la rodilla desnuda de Kurt. La dejo ahí por unos minutos, haciendo círculos con su pulgar, podía ver como "Elsa" le taladraba con la mirada. Pero ninguna queja real, dejó pacientemente su mano allí por unos minutos hasta la subió lentamente, si debajo de esa falda de encaje rosa.

Subió lentamente, le mataba la duda.

¿Qué tan comprometido estaba Hummel con su tarea? ¿Llevaría ropa interior también de mujer?

Movió el brazo que tenía en los hombros del contratenor, hasta tocar su cuello e introdujo sus dedos un poco más abajo de la blusa. Hasta que lo sintió, el tirante sin duda de un sostén. Jugó con el un momento, ahora para saber que sorpresa se alojaba bajo los interiores de Lady Hummel.

Pero al parecer este se había cansado de su recorrido.

Le tomó de la mano, quitándola de su pierna dejándola en el reposabrazos. Y entrelazó los dedos.

—Si quieres ver si hay conjunto, tendrás que esperar a que termine la obra.

Y con esa promesa se quedó.

 _..._

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias, es una de mis parejas favoritas. Y por ello le tenía miedo/respeto. Y creo que debería checarlo más... pero así es la vida :S_

 _Cuéntame, ¿qué te pareció? me siento un tanto oxidada._

 _Y si acaso eres de las que han leído mis otras historias, quiero que sepas que las voy a continuar. Pero les daré un poco más de amor a esta pareja._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
